


Geborgenheit

by BoldlyProcrastinate



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoldlyProcrastinate/pseuds/BoldlyProcrastinate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geborgenheit: German for "security"</p><p>The promo for 3x13 left me in shambles and this is the result. The goal was to look at the aftermath of what looks to go down at Polis between these two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geborgenheit

**Author's Note:**

> I died when I saw the promo and then ended up coming up with this instead of getting my research projects done.
> 
> I started the show just over a month ago and have become complete Kabby trash.

 

They’d arrived back at Arkadia a few hours ago. The walk back had been quiet and as they approached home, Abby seemed to distance herself more and more from Marcus. When they had arrived, he tried to convince her to go and rest but she pushed him away, claiming that she needed to help out in Medical.

Marcus let her go. He knew she needed space and time to think. Working a bit in Medical and helping their people may be best for her. Regardless of how much he wanted to hold her close and never let her leave his side, there was work to be done around camp. The people who were not in Medical needed help and reassurance after everything. The fallout with Pike and Jaha had to be dealt with delicately so he decided to focus on while Abby was on the other side of camp, where he couldn’t reach her.

It wasn’t until late in the night that Marcus was able to get over to Medical. He found her talking to one of the many people of Arkadia who was still hurt or trying to come back around after the hold ALIE had on all of them.

“Abby,” he stated, placing a hand on her arm and smiling down at her. “Why don’t you call it a night? You need to rest.”

She gently shrugged him off and without looking at him at all, “I’m ok honestly. I want to help out here. I need to.”

Marcus sighed. Arguing with her was not in the cards tonight, “Ok but please, try to rest soon. Even if only for a bit. You can’t go on without resting after all that happened.”

She briefly tensed at that before glancing toward him. Rather than looking at his face, she seemed to look at his bandaged hands. She shuddered before turning away, “I need to go talk to Jackson about some patients. Goodnight Marcus.”

“Goodnight Abby.” Marcus watched her go off and talk to Jackson, missing her and needing her by his side. He couldn’t help but worry about her and about whether or she was ok. He also knew that he had to give her this space.

On his way out, Jackson stopped him. “Councilor!”

“Jackson. Is something wrong?”

“No. it’s just…” Jackson seemed like he felt out of place which was unlike him. He never had a problem approaching Marcus or speaking his mind. Now, he seemed to be unsure of himself. “Abby asked me to make sure your injuries were ok and that you had things to help manage the pain and prevent infection.”

Marcus realized now that Jackson felt odd having to check in on him for Abby. He knew that most of the people of Arkadia were at least somewhat aware of how he felt about her. What hurt was the feeling of Abby distancing herself from him but he took it in stride, knowing that it was best for the time being.

“Oh. Um, sure. Thank you Jackson.” Marcus moved with Jackson to a nearby bed and sat, showing his hands first before Jackson checked out the other injuries sustained at Polis, both from ALIE and the scuffles that broke out in ALIE’s downfall.

As Jackson finished up, Marcus had one request for him. “Jackson, please make sure she gets some rest. She insists that she will eventually but I don’t know.” He looked across Medical at her then, watching her work with her patients. She looked alert but he knew her well enough to know it was a façade. He could see the cracks. “Promise me that you’ll try to get her off her feet for a bit. I know you’re exhausted too. Maybe you could convince her to rotate in shifts with you. Anything.”

“I’ll try. She’s stubborn but hopefully she’ll rest.” Jackson looked over to Abby then. A look of guilt flashed across his tired face before he turned back to Marcus, “You should rest too Councilor.”

“I will Jackson. Thank you.” Marcus was going to leave but felt he should day something to the young doctor first. He shouldn’t hold all this guilt over his head for something that he couldn’t have prevented.

He reached out and placed a hand on Jackson’s shoulder, “Hey. Don’t blame yourself for what happened. It was ALIE and Jaha.” Marcus gave a reassuring squeeze to Jackson’s shoulder, “You’re doing a good job.”

“Thank you.” Jackson smiled and then left to help as much as he could. All Marcus could do now was go and hope that Abby got some rest at some point. He knew he wasn’t going to sleep much. He could barely sit in a quiet room without flashing back to the events of Polis or hearing Abby screaming in pain as she fought ALIE and relived through all that pain.

All Marcus could do know was hope that with rest and some space, Abby would start to come back to him. He wasn’t sure how long he could go without her.

* * *

 

Nearing the third day, Marcus had barely slept and he knew Abby was probably the same.

Marcus needed her. Being away from after everything that happened was the last thing he wanted. He knew she needed space to deal with it all but this couldn’t go on much longer. If he wasn’t sleeping much, Abby had probably faired far worse.

All he could hear when he closed his eyes was her.

If she wasn’t screaming in agony, all he heard was the things ALIE made her say:

_How could you possibly think I could love you?_

_Kane. The man who killed so many innocent people. Who killed my husband and imprisoned my daughter. Shock-lashed me._

_You’re a monster Kane and I don’t want you in my life. I don’t love you._

 

He was tired of it all. He didn’t blame her for the things she said but he still couldn’t stop the mantra in his mind. He needed her near him so he knew she was safe. With that thought in mind, he left his room and made it to Medical as quickly as he could. He was not going to wait for her to come to him any longer.

When Marcus got to Medical, he expected to find her working with patients. He expected he’d have a fight.

What he didn’t expect was to find her pressed against the wall with her knees drawn to her chest, head buried between them. He thought she was asleep until he heard her sobs. Immediately, he rushed to her side. When he put his hand on her arm, her arms shot out and pressed herself into the wall even more than she was before, seemingly clinging to it for dear life.

Quietly, “Abby.” He knelt down and slowly scooted over to her, “It’s alright Abby. I’m right here. You’re safe. At Arkadia.”

As he talked and got closer, the panic in her eyes lessened. What remained was exhaustion and what looked to be pain. She started out, “Marcus, I was…”

“Hey. You don’t need to explain anything, ok?”

He slowly reached his hand back toward her and placed it on her arm, “Why don’t you let me take you to your room? You really need to rest.”

Abby didn’t say anything and she never really looked at him. She simply nodded her head and let him gently help her up.

They walked to her room in relative silence, him watching her from the corner of his eye the entire way, making sure she didn’t have any problem getting there. As they got closer he spoke up, “Abby? Do you wanna try talking about things?”

When she didn’t answer, he started to feel desperation and worry boiling inside. They were at her door but he couldn’t bring himself to leave her. He needed her to talk to him, to look at him. So he started saying anything he could to try to get her to talk. “I know you may not be ready but I need you Abby.” His voice cracked but he forged on, “I need to know you’re ok. I’ll leave if you want but…I just-“

Before he could finish pleading with her, she looked up at him briefly with a pained smile as she slowly placed her forehead on his. It was brief but it was more than he had expected. Abby then looked at her door and then back at him. She then opened the door and stepped inside. Marcus stood outside waiting.

“So, I, uh, I guess I’ll um go back to my room unless you want me to stay or you don’t which is ok too. Just let me know what you want.”

Softly, she said, “Please come in. I can’t do this anymore.”

Before Marcus even got in, she was sobbing again. He closed the door as quickly as he could and wrapped her in his arms. She tried to push away briefly before giving in as he held her tighter.

As she continued to pour her everything out, he held her, rubbing her back as soothingly as he could and continued to tell her that she was okay and that he was there for her and wasn’t going anywhere.

After some time, Abby finally stopped crying. As she did so, she started to pull away.

“I-I’m sorry Marcus. I didn’t mean to lose control or to waste your time.”

“Hey. You are never ever a waste of my time and there is absolutely no reason for you to apologize. None.”

He then kissed the top of her head and wiped the new tears from her cheeks. “I’m not going anywhere no matter what. I’m here. Always.”

It was then that she finally looked at him directly with so much pain etched in her features. “But why Marcus? Why? After everything I did to you back at Polis, how is it possible that you could even consider being near me?”

As Abby talked, her voice boke more and more and new tears started to fall. It broke Marcus and before he could say anything to her, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

“That wasn’t you. That was ALIE. I know you and the Abby I know, the one of I’ve always known, is not who you think you are because of ALIE.” He paused then and pushed a stray strand of hair from her face. “The Abby I have known most of my life, the woman I love, would never-could never- harm anyone she cared about. I know you were there fighting because that’s who you are. You fight for the right thing no matter what the cost.” He smiled down at her. “You’ve butted heads with me more times than I can count and you never stopped until you found a way to win.”

He looked down at her. He wanted her to see how much he cared about her. How much he loved her. She finally looked up at him in both surprise.

“You-You said you love me. How?” Abby stumbled over her words and reached out to touch his wounded hands, “After what I did to you. I hurt you. I could’ve killed you. You should want to be far away from me.”

As she kissed his injured hands, he placed a kissed on top of her head and moved her so that she was sitting in his lap. “If anyone should question who loves who or debating who hurt the other one, you should be questioning my actions.” He paused here to take a breath as he felt tears well up and his voice cracked. “I have hurt you so much Abby, all by my own choices. You never hurt me. ALIE used your body to harm me. You never did. If anyone deserves to doubt love here, it’s me.”

Marcus took a breath here. He needed to find the right words to show her how he felt. As he looked down at her again he smiled reassuringly.

“The thing is, I can’t tell you when I fell in love with you. It may have been when I found you alive back on the Ark. It may have been before that. I don’t know. I can’t tell you why I love you because there are not enough words to properly express that too you. What I can tell you is that, no matter what, I will love you always, with every fiber of my being because you are everything to me.”

When he looked at her, he realized that both of them had tears quietly falling down their cheeks but it was the look on her face that had his attention. She was looking up at him for the first time in days and there was no longer pain and fear there. She looked at him with what he believed to be love and hope. When he placed his hands on her cheek and wiped her tears away again, she smiled before sitting up in his lap and kissing him.

This kiss was not quick and careful like the one he placed on her lips earlier and it was different from the one they shared before he had escaped execution. This one was filled with a slow-burning passion and, more importantly, with love.

After some time, the pulled apart to catch their breath, touching their foreheads together. Abby stoked his face and smiled slightly at him. He moved his hand to cover hers, “Why don’t we get some rest?"

Abby nodded and got out of his lap. Both were too exhausted to bother with changing their clothes so they simply shed their boots and all the heavier material. She climbed into bed first and he climbed in behind her, wrapping his arm around her. She turned to face him, “Thank you Marcus. For everything. I know these last few days have probably been difficult for you too.”

“There’s no need to thank me Abby. You never deserved any of this. You deserve to be happy.” He placed a kiss on her forehead and closed his eyes before continuing on. “You bring hope where there is known Abby. You are everything I have ever dreamed off and the sole reason I get up each morning. You have become my world and I am so in love with you.”

“I love you too Marcus,” she said as she pulled him into another long and passionate kiss.

As they pulled apart, the smile that spread across Abby’s face was the brightest one he’d seen there in such a long time. That was all Marcus needed.

They fell asleep in each other’s arms, ready to take on whatever else came their way. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys like this. Please comment. I love feedback and advice on improving my writing.
> 
> Also, apologies for any major editing errors. It's super late/early here and I do not have anyone to edit for me.
> 
> My tumblr: http://kane-abbylife.tumblr.com/


End file.
